This Means War
by EmilyTheRose
Summary: Being a princess was hard enough before he came along. Is he her dream guy or her worst nightmare? Either way, her kingdom depends on her to marry him and, eventually, take the throne. Or that was the plan anyway.
1. Pillow Fight

This takes place when there was a Silver Milenium. Before everything happened, what was our Princesses' life like? I wanted to explore that and I got this. I also wanted to say I'm using the English names. If anyone wants differently I'd be happy to oblige but these names are easier to type. (I'm lazy like that.)

And I don't have spell check. I might try and send this to my friend who DOES have it but I make no promises.

Now I commandeth thee to read! And please review. OR ELSE! I mean...uh...cough

DISCLAIMER: If I did own Sailor Moon, it would have been better dubbed and still be on TV. But that can't happen cause I'm too poor. sobs WHY MUST THE DISCLAIMER REMIND ME AND TAUNT ME SO!

* * *

"Serenity, wake up! Come on sleepy head! I can't let you sleep! We have things to do. " said a familiar voice with an air of excitment. A familiar voice that sounded like a blond she knew. Serenity groaned and pulled up her blankets. It was way too early to be doing anything. Serenity groaned once again and turned to the voice. She opened one eye and found staring down at her an impatient Mina. Mina stood there, her arms crossed acroos her chest and her foot tapping with impatience but she was smiling none the less.

"What things? Whatever it is it can wait until I get a decent amount of sleep," Serenity said and then turned back over into her soft, feathery, welcoming pillow. She heard the clacking of high heels on marble and then Raye's teasing voice.

"Yeah, a decent amount of sleep for a hibernating bear," she said as she came in and turned on her heel so that she was facing Mina. "Really, if she doesn't want to go to the ball, it's her choice. We don't need her to help us pick out our dresses or anything. Really, she could sleep all day and we couldn't care less." Raye nudged Mina who was giving her a confused stare. Then Mina, the senshi of love not brains, got the hint.

"Oh yeah!" said Mina a little to loudly. "Serenity doesn't have to come at all! We'll have to have fun without her!" Mina then gave a nonchallant shrug as Raye slowly but surely headed towards the door.

"Fine, you guys win. I'll get up," said a defeated Serenity as she rose with her arms held up high. Raye gave Mina a sly look and Mina nodded in response. Both of the girls grabbed a pillow and thwacked Serenity. Serenity countered and soon enough a full blown pillow war broke out. Pillows started flying. Feathers covered the floor. Raye acciedently threw one at Mina and then the two former allies turned on each other. While Raye was pumeling Mina with her pillow, Serenity snuck up behind her and gave her a good thump. From then on it was utter chaos.

* * *

A few minutes later a certain bluenette strolled by casually to check up on the other girls. But unfortunately for her, at that very moment Mina missed Serenity and it hit Amy square in the face. Everything froze for a second. Raye stopped mid-throw, Serenity was about to crack up, you could tell because she was biting her lip, and Mina had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Amy cooly and slowly picked up the pillow and gave Mina an ice cold look. Mina was petrified. Then Amy let out a squeal and threw the pillow directly at Serenity. Serenity burst out laughing and threw it back at Amy. And with that the war continued.

* * *

Lita was sitting on her bed after finishing a wonderfuly delicious breakfast. The food on the Moon was fantastic. Of course the food on Jupiter was the best she had ever tasted but this came close to it. She smiled to herself. Everything on the Moon was great. Especially her friends. They were the most important to her of everything she had here. When she had first gotten here she had felt so homesick for her beloved Jupiter. Then, Serenity had shown her everything the Moon had to offer. There was also the other scouts. All of them were so unique. Mina was outgoing, Raye was a fiery spirit, and Amy was the brightest girl she had ever known. Each of them was a great addition to the team and they were the best friends you could ask for.

Thinking about her friends made her think of how they had all been absent from breakfast. Even the forever punctual Amy wasn't there. Hadn't Mina said something about going to wake up Serenity? Well, that might be the delay. It _is_ a three to four person job. Serenity could sleep forever. She decided to go see what was going on and if the others needed some assistance.

* * *

The war was still raging on. Serenity had joined forces with Mina and they had built a fortress out of Serenity's blankets and Amy and Raye had done the same. Pillows flew in every direction. There was no sign from either side that they were getting worn out or were about to give up.

"Remember Serenity! We can never quit! Our very pride is on the line!" said Mina putting her hand over her chest as she stood up. Just then, a pillow flew by Mina's head and Serenity pulled Mina back down in the nick of time. "Uh, thanks Serenity," said Mina, with a lot less confindence than before, while looking down at the floor, too embarrased to look up.

"You're welcome. Might want to _not_ stand up..." said Serenity trying to tease Mina. Mina thwacked her with a pillow. Serenity stuck out her tongue playfully. "Just a suggestion!"

* * *

Lita was walking down the hallway. Her room was the farthest from Serenity's. Then Amy's room was next to hers, Mina's was next to Serenity's and Raye was a few doors down on the other side. All in all, they were all close. They had to be, they were Serenity's gaurds. Not that they'd ever have to do any gaurding, just some ceremonial stuff. This was a peaceful time. All of the planets were in an alliiance. Exept for Earth but that was soon to change. The war bound planet had never been at peace with the Moon but would never attack them. They had too many allies. Now, after near 100 years, they had agreed to talk with the Queen. That's why they were having the ball. Not only as a welcome to the ambassador, but a joyous celebration. They were supposed to help get the castle ready and they were going to pick out their dresses together. Even Serenity couldn't miss out on that.

Lita hurried her pace a bit and almost stepped right on Luna. "Sorry Luna! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said Lita crouching down to Luna.

"It's all right Lita. Have you seen the other girls at all today?" said Luna looking up at her with a worried glance aimed a few doors down.

"Nope, I was hoping you would have. I just about to go to Serenity's room," she said getting up from her crouch.

"Then I'll go with you, " said Luna. Soon enough, Luna had jumped on Lita's shoulder and the pair was heading down the hall. That's when they heard a squeal that sounded a lot like...Amy? Lita blinked a few times and paused. What was going on? And why was she missing out?

* * *

Amy sqealed as a pillow came out of nowhere and she caught it. Not thinking, she threw it over her head and it almost went threw the door way. It would have made it all the way, but something had been in it's path. A frightened meow and a gasp was heard. Everyone turned around to see a black tail sticking out from under the fired pillow.

"Uh oh..." said Serenity knowing that this wasn't at all good. Amy went over and carefully picked up the piliow. A dazed Luna could only twitch in response. It was so quiet, Raye could have sworn she heard the feathers land.

"Luna...? Are you okay?" said Raye slowly making her way to Luna. She was trying to be catious because no one knew how Luna would react. Luna slowly got up and looked furious. Fire danced in her eyes.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GIRLS HAVE BEEN DOING! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING WITH PREPERATIONS FOR THE BALL!" Luna screached. Everyone's eyes went wide and Serenity's got heavy with drops that threatened to fall. Luna sighed as she looked at those big blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but this event is very important. We need to make a good impression at the ball," said Luna looking at them all with a pleading face. She was clearly sorry for yelling at them. Mina took one glance at her and smiled.

"Aw, Luna, we were just having a bit of fun. Think of it as our own mini celebration, " said Mina.

"Then why wasn't I invited?" questioned Lita with a pretend hurt look plastered on her face.

"You didn't help to get meatball head out of bed," said Raye winking at Lita and not turning to Serenity. Serenity huffed and was about to pick up a very large pillow. Luna saw and and made a comment before she could start things up again.

"Well, it's time to get to work. Her Majesty requires your assistance, remeber," said Luna shaking her head and, with that, she walked out the door.

"She right, " said Amy brushing off a few feathers from her short blue hair, "we have to get to work. Better get dressed Serenity."

"Fine, but don't you guys leave without me," she said getting up, "I have to clean all this up." She gestured at the floor and her bed.

"Don't worry, we'll help you Serenity. Even Lita will help!" said Raye putting her arm around Serenity. Lita scowled but didn't object.

"Fine, but now we have to get out of her room. Come on, " said Lita, pushing her friends out the door and shutting it behind her. Her friends were the best part of this place. Mina, Raye, Amy, and little Serenity; all of them were unique and special. But not even Lita could tell how special they were. Nor could she tell what destiny had in store for them and how it would bring them all together.

* * *

Chibi's Notes (Chibi is the author. coughChibiIsShortForChibiMoonEmEmcough) Yeah, I know so far it's a load of fluff and there's no conflict. I have plans though and there will be one soon. I promise. And it's short. I figured if I went on it wouldn't work well, due to the fact that this one wraps up quite nicely. This also means that the next chapter will be up faster.

Anywho, love it or hate it or loath it with the intensity of a thousand suns, please give me a review. This is only my second ever fic and I plan on making more. So, if you want them to be more enjoyable give me some hints and tips.

PS. I also hope to thank my reviewers. I mean, it's awesome that you'd take the time not only to read my story, but review it too. Ya'll deserve some thanks.

(Chibi is the author. coughChibiIsShortForChibiMoonEmEmcough) Yeah, I know so far it's a load of fluff and there's no conflict. I have plans though and there will be one soon. I promise. And it's short. I figured if I went on it wouldn't work well, due to the fact that this one wraps up quite nicely. This also means that the next chapter will be up faster. 


	2. Name Game

**A/N:** Kays, an update. After...forever basically. Hope you like it! Conflict will arise soon, promoise. Bwahahahaha! Right now, enjoy my plot/character building chappie. Hehehe...is shot

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I've decided that random people will do the disclaimer for me! Please welcome...Peaking the Magical Panda! (He lives on my bed.)

Peaking: Hi! Chibi doesn't own SM. She wishes she did. But then again she also wishes that Darien was real and that-Peaking gets tackled

Chibi: Heheh...oh Peaking! You don't need to say anymore! HAHAHA!

Chibi:;

Chibi:

Chibi:

Peaking: unconcious

* * *

Serenity turned to her wardrobe. Everyhting in there was a dress. She sighed. Her dresses were beautiful and she was thankful for such luxuries but it reminded her of who she was. It reminded her she was a princess. There wasn't any freedom or chioce in that position. You had to eat the right things, say the right things, be smart, be curtious. Princesses weren't even aloud to love the person they wanted.

Serenity picked out a random dress, not caring much anyway, and walked to her balcony to look at the green and blue planet they circled. The flowers were always in bloom and the grass was alway lush on the moon, but Earth was so...real. She longed for it. The trees, oceans, snow, and every other wonder that was out of reach on the moon. Serenity could only take one last glance and sigh. Princesses, like her, could never be free. She could never experience things like other people would. For real...

Gliding over to her dresser she started to take off her nightdress. Normally, she would have taken a nice long bath but there wasn't any time. Not that she really minded. Anytime time she spent with her friends was time well spent in her eyes. Everyone needed a break from the hectic palace life once in a while. With the upcoming ball, security had to be tight. The senshi had to make sure the guests all checked out, the palace was secure, and all of that stuff. It was too much stress on them to have to protect an entire kingdom. (Their mentors, her mother's council, was often away leaving the younger ones in charge. Not that it was a problem during such peaceful times...)

Serenity hummed a tune while she dressed, a lullaby Venus had taught her. Without her noticing, someone knocked. Again and again, over and over. Assuming no one was there the person in question let themself in. The person happened to be the Queen with a young boy in black armor in tow.

A startled Serenity turned around and screamed bloody murder. After a second, though still in shock, the boy averted his eyes and the Queen closed the door with a giant slam. But in doing so, hit the boy square in the face.While the boy rubbed his sore nose, the distraught queen called out to her daughter.

"Serenity! I'm so sorry! I was just showing our ambassador, Prince Endymion, around the palace. You didn't answer so I thought I'd just show him your room instead! I thought you'd be dressed by now if you were there! It's almost noon!" said Queen Selene trying to shift the blame a slight bit. Serenity wouldn't go for it.

"MOTHER! WHAT WERE YOU-?" she shouted so loud that half the staff could hear on the other side of the palace. Serenity composed herself. They had to impress this man, not drive him away. The alliance was important and the Earth had to know that the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom could handle anything. Couldn't she? Yes, she could. She knew she could. Or thought she could.

"I'll be out in a moment," she called with dignity but behind the door she was a dark crimson. She picked out a better dress, put it on, and quickly put her hair up in her normal style that Raye loved to poke fun at. The red that had invaded her cheeks faded after a few deep breaths and splashes of water on her face.

She checked herself in the mirror once last time and smoothed out her dress. Since her first immpression on him had been less than perfect, the second one had to be. (In truth, I think Endy enjoyed the first impression quite a bit. Hehehe...) Serenity took a deep breathe and opened her door. Next to her mother she assumed was the ambassador. He looked a bit older than she was, although, the armor might have made the difference in age more prominent. His saffire eyes caught her attention next. How could anything be so dark and so bright at the same time? She had to admit, he had wonderful eyes.

Her mother was still apologizing to the boy and he kept saying it was okay. "Really Your Highness, it's fine. It was an accident." He waved his hand like he didn't care, but his cheeks were still very pink.

Serenity announced herself before her mother could continue. "Ahem. Mother, won't you introduce us?" Serenity beamed at their guest. For most people, this would have looked very fake, but Serenity just loved to smile at people. No matter what had happened. It was a habit of hers.

"Of course!" Selene motioned to her daughter. "This is my daughter, Serenity. Serenity, this is Prince Endymion of Earth." Serenity gave a slight curtsy and the Prince bowed. He took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." Endymion still wouldn't look her the eye though. He was probably still embarrassed from the earlier mishap. Serenity nodded and took back her hand. Internally, she was yawning. Formal greetings were so boring. Next her mother would tell her to show the prince the gardens, as she did with every other suitor or embassador that came here.

"Serentiy, maybe you should show our esteemed guest the royal gardens." Selene said using a smile that pleading with her daughter to be reasonable and polite. How predictable. The gardens weren't even that grand. She was sure flowers grown on Earth were so much more...real. This dome's air was artificial, while the Earth's was so pure. If anything, the prince would look down at it. Well, it would do her no good to just stand there.

"What a wonderful idea mother. I'd be happy to lead the way." Her words were a bit forced but they didn't seem to notice. The prince did as he was told and followed the blue eyed beauty. Selene watched after them, praying to the goddess this proposal would blossom into love. Not just between the two planets, but for the two people would bind them together.

* * *

It was silent as the pair walked down the palace halls. Endymion coughed and Serenity turned to glance at him. Did he always look so uncomfortable? "If you have something to say, you may say it." Serenity cocked her head to the right curiosly.

"Well, I was wondering..." Serenity got a little more curious so she leaned a little closer.

"Yes...?"

"Why do you do your hair like that? You look like an Odago Atama." Endymion lifted an eyebrow and poked one of the buns that lay a top her head. Serenity couldn't help but fume. Her eyes got wide and her delicate fingers made a not-so-delicate fist.

"Excuse me! I like my hair this way!" Serenity lifted the fist to his face and threatened him with it. He brushed it away as if it wasn't a threat.

"It was a simple question Odango. No need to jump down my throat."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Dumpling head," he said calmly. Serenity was not nearly as calm.

"I am not! Don't call me that!" She was a princess afterall!

"Then what would you have me call you?" Endymion looked serene and sincere. Serenity blinked in confusion. What in the goddess's name did he mean? Her finger thoughtfully tapped the corner of her lip as she pondered over the question. It might be some Earth riddle. Blast, she was terrible with those! Serenity sighed and gave up.

"What do you mean?" Her question was just as sincere as Endymion's had been. Her eyes got a bit wider, which seemed to happen when she got curious or thoughtful. The prince gave a gentle smile and plucked a flower, caressing the petals slowly. His eyes clouded over. Maybe that was what happened to his eyes when he thought...

"What am I supposed to call you? Your Highness, like an abassador would? Serenity, as a friend would? Or do you go by someother name that you prefer? Is there something a husband or a suitor would call you?" He strode over and came but a few centimeters from her. She could almost feel his lips, his body so near hers. Breath so warm. (A bit minty too.) His hand reached up and gently placed a flower beside her "odango". "You see, it's very confusing because I don't know what you want me to be."

Serenity held her breath. A man hadn't ever come this close to her. And none of the ones she knew were anywhere near this gorgeous. She swallowed hard, an unlady-like thing to do, and thought for a moment. Her mind was becoming encreasingly harder to work as time passed.

"I think...you should call me..." She paused for amoment, thinking again. "You should call me whatever you want to call me."

"And what if I wanted to call you Odango Atama?" the boy teased. Serenity giggled in relief and pushed him playfully. At least he wasn't so serious anymore!

"I don't think so." She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. Enymoin couldn't help but think it was cute, even if it wasn't suited for a princess of her stature.

"Fine," Endymion said rolling his eyes, "then we're back at square one."

"What if we made up names for each other?" Serenity was quite pleased with herself. It was an idea worthy of Mercury's approval. Then she remembered his earlier coment and froze. "But not Odango!" She shook her head feverently, sending her pigtails flying.

"Fine! Don't get too worked up!" He laughed at her willingness to just let loose what she felt. "Well, there's a new language on my planet that I like. It's called...Japanese I think. You should be...Usagi." He was please dwith himself for thinking of such a clever name.

The girl looked at the prince like he had done something. He stared back, wondering what. He could have sworn he'd learned all the proper customs and such. Did he break some rule?

"What is it?" he asked finally, after a good minute of so of staring.

"Does that mean anything like Odango Atama?" She had her hands on her hips and her eyebrow wiggled a little as she spoke. Endymoin held in a nervous laugh.

"No, actually, it means rabbit. Like the rabbit in the moon," he said clearly.

Puzzled, Serenity had to ask, "What's that? A...ra-bite? Is that some other round food? Because if it is I swear to the godess I'll-"

The ebony haired man waved his arms and shook his head. "No! Nothing like that at all! It's a furry animal on Earth that hops around. It's very small and many people consider it cute."

She nodded, sort of understanding what he was trying to say. "Oh, I see. But...you said there were some on the moon. Why haven't I seen one?"

This time he really did laugh. "That's just a legend about there being a bunny in the moon from long ago. Don't worry Odang-"

"Usagi!" she corrected joyfully, remembering the nickname. "I like it! But...what will I call you?"

"Whatever you want to call me," he said, smirking. 'Usagi' stuck out her tongue, but quickly withdrew it as her mother came out to check on the pair.

"Tell me next time, okay?" he whispered as he got up. Serenity nodded and smiled.

"Hello, Your Majesty. The gardens are lovely. Next time, I would love to bring you roses to put in. they'd fit in nicely. A gift from my garden to yours, perhaps?"

Selene, pleased, nodded. "That would be wonderful. I trust my daughter wasn't too much for you?" Endymion laughed whole heartedly.

"Not at all. She's abesolutely charming. I hope to be back soon," he said, throwing a glance at his now favorite princess.

Serenity smiled wide and clapped her hands. "I can't wait!" Then she recalled what her mother lectured her about all the time. Dignity and class. "I mean, I'll be very pleased when you do come back. " And inside she added, "And I can't wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't exactly been a good Chibi with the whole "updating" thing. But I never reallt get reviews so...yeah. Makes me feel like no one cares much anyway. But...I was inspired. I wanna keep writing so tell me what you think and stuff. Updates should be sooner now. Hopefully. 


End file.
